


Kitten Kinks

by ladolcevia, spookysofiaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Come Eating, Comfort, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Otabek, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Hung Otabek, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Yuri is 18, bdsm contracts, bdsm safety, daddybek, degrading, first time writing porn, lots of kinks, wearing boyfriend clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladolcevia/pseuds/ladolcevia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysofiaa/pseuds/spookysofiaa
Summary: Otabek and Yuri move in together and domestic life+ hardcore sex and bdsm and kinks. Basically 50 shades of grey but good and consensual





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> UFS- haha... Me writing a fic? me finishing a fic? pffft *shouts of hate crime readers yelling at me* ijustwanttowritehardcoreporn <3 <3
> 
> SP- My first fic! I can't write porn...yet 
> 
> Ok so something happened and it screwed up the fic and split it into two and got rid of the updates. I just fixed it now and hopefully it will stay this way 03/30/2017 10:30pm EST

The floor was neatly cleaned, all of Yuri’s clothes and blankets had been neatly tucked away under the queen sized bed or in the small closet. The bed itself was even made, for once. Atop it laid a cheetah print comforter, a few pillows and lightly glowing lamp, that brightened the room just enough. Yuri sighed at the sight of a clean room and plopped himself down on the neat bed. He felt uncomfortable in this new setting, not yet used to the organized objects. He let out a long sigh.

 

A sharp buzz came from inside his left pants pocket. He reached to grab his phone quickly. The screen lit up with a message as he turned it on. He read it and placed the phone downside next to his hip.

 

_Another 15 minutes…_ Yuri started to say in his head. He just had to keep himself calm, without getting too excited. _Just breathe…_

 

A second buzz came from the phone. The vibration felt like it shook the whole bed, which sent little tingles throughout Yuri’s body. Trying to fight the urges to answer, he unwillingly picked up the phone and once again checked the screen. A notification popped up on the screen.

 

**_Hey, just turning the corner._ **

 

Yuri couldn’t help but smile at this. He knew he would be here soon… Just a few more minutes. To prepare, Yuri grabbed a thick scrunchie from his wrist and tied up his blonde hair in a messy ponytail that touched the back of his hips when he sat up. He slipped off the bed careful not to wrinkle the covers and made his way to the central living room, making sure to close the bedroom door behind him.

 

Barefoot, he paced around the living room. Counting the seconds before the front door would open. He put his hands in his pockets, took them out, put them back in, and repeated this process. He touched his pounding chest, rubbed the back of his sore neck and tugged on his shirt. He was worried, obviously. When you distance yourself from someone you love for months, things change, people grow, and needs are left unsatisfied. He was worried the man that would walk through the door would be someone completely changed, in the worst way possible, that this man would no longer love him, or even worse, that he had found someone else while in Kazakhstan.

 

These anxious thoughts quickly floated away from Yuri’s head when he heard the familiar clicking of the doorknob turn right. The well-known black hair poked out from behind the door and stepped inside the apartment. Without thinking, Yuri ran towards the man. As Yuri jumped into his arms, the man dropped the bags in his hands, letting them fall on the floor and focusing all of his attention towards the blonde figure skater leaping into his chest. His legs wrapped around the man’s body in a tight hug.

 

“Welcome home Mr. Altin.” Yuri purred.

 

Otabek dropping his voice lower than usual whispered into Yuri’s ear,

“Did you miss me Китти?”

 

Yuri looked up at Otabek with his eyes wide open, and shivered.

“Of course I missed you, you little -”

Otabek placed his lips on Yuri’s before he could finish his sentence. Yuri’s lips parted slightly allowing for Otabek’s wet tongue to prod his lower lip and push inside into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri let out a low moan at the surprisingly forwardness of Otabek’s movements. Otabek gripes his thighs and firmly pressed him to the wall next to the door.

 

Yuri opened his eyes slightly to see the door still wide open and right outside stood his neighbor, who looked very surprised and slightly overwhelmed. Yuri rolled his hips into Otabek and he let out a low groan all while Yuri stared straight at his neighbor. His neighbor squeaked a little and blushed furiously, Yuri smirked in his direction showing him the middle finger then kicked the door closed. Otabek pushed up into Yuri, letting his lips free from kissing and moved his head down and grazed his teeth along his out stretched neck.

 

Otabek rumbles into his neck, “I’m going to ravish you tonight.”

“Oh? I thought you would fuck me until I couldn’t walk?” Yuri huffs out in response, Otabek chuckles at that.

“We can do that too.”

 

Otabek slid his hands up towards Yuris ass and all the way up to the waistband of the skin tight leggings that he’s wearing. He slowly started to pull the fabric down along with his boxers. Only then did Otabek realize Yuri was not wearing boxers but something sheer and [frilly](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=12752646).

“Surprise Mr. Altin.”

Yuri smirked when he feels Otabek grow bigger in his pants, pressing on his leg.  

 

Otabek groaned and griped his thighs tighter, digging into his skin through the leggings. The only warning Yuri gets before he is lifted higher up and starts moving away the wall is Otabek’s small grunt of “Hold on.”

 

Yuri feels the plush sheets of his bed and realizes that Otabek had dropped him and was walking out of the room. Yuri raised on his elbows and puffs out a breath to remove some of the loose strands of hair from his face.

 

Otabek was walking back into the room when Yuri was removing the rest of his leggings and socks, leaving him in only a loose grey sweatshirt that was overly worn in with the neck being stretched enough to fall off his shoulder and the lace panties that he wore for the special occasion.

 

Yuri sees that Otabek is holding onto a small gift wrapped package, tied with a black silk ribbon.

 

“I was going to save this for later and gift it for another time, but this seems to suit the situation.” Otabek says and places the small gift on Yuris lap.

 

Yuri huffs out an annoyed sigh having their possibly hardcore fucking (love making?) session stalled, but indulges in Otabeks gifts anyway. He unwraps the package and pulls out what are [white silky](https://img0.etsystatic.com/122/1/6290870/il_340x270.990674762_bc4d.jpg) socks with pink bows that reach his thighs, funny enough matching perfectly with the baby pink panties.

 

“You kinky bastard.” Yuri smirks and goes to push Otabek to the floor next to the bed. He slowly makes a show of sliding on the stockings and letting his hands trail up to his enclosed erection.

 

“This is what you wanted right?” he slides down a little on the bed and presses his foot to Otabeks clothed cock. The heat from Otabek pulses at the words. “Aren’t you full of surprises?” Yuri cocks a brow and pushes down harder earning a good reaction. Yuri trails his foot up Otabeks chest when Otabek goes to grab his foot and gently kiss his ankle.

 

“Of course baby.” he smiles when Yuri lets out a soft whine.

 

Otabek pushes Yuris leg above his head and starts to stand while sliding his hand down the length of his legs.

“Though I have couple more tricks, more that will make you scream.” Otabek whispers into Yuris ear.

Yuri shivers at that but bites back,  “I’d like to see you try.”

 

Otabek chuckles and grabs Yuri through the fabric of the panties, “ You better watch your mouth Котенок” he says darkly.

Yuri tingles in expectation and the roughness of Otabek. Otabek grabs Yuri’s hips and flips him so he’s lying on his stomach and Otabek raises his hip upwards. Yuri wiggles his hips, getting a soft smack to his ass in return, Otabek states a firm “Behave.” Yuri wants to wiggle his hips again to receive more than a soft love tap but he decides to bring it up later.

 

Otabek begins to push his finger slightly to Yuris hole over the panties and starts to prod around it. Yuri starts to let out soft whines and wants to touch his dick that had already started soaking through the fabric but goes against it in hopes of what is to come next.

 

He feels a slight pull of the panty strap on his ass and is moved to the side. Otabek blows onto Yuris exposed hole, receiving a loud moan. His hole flutters slightly.  

 

Yuri pushes his hips back trying to receive any kind of contact. Otabek leans over to the side to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube and condoms. He uncaps the lube and generously pours onto Yuris hole, he gently starts to touch his hole with his index finger.

 

Yuri quickly becoming impatient quips, “H-hurry up and fuck me you tea-”

Otabek makes Yuri choke on his words as he pushes his finger harshly in, earning a whimpering moan. He begins to pump his finger in and out, then without restraint adds a second digit and starts to scissor his fingers into Yuri. Yuri rocks his hips back onto his fingers to get more of the fulfilment of being full.

 

“Be- eka Beka pl- ease, just put it in already. Pleas- AH.” Otabek shoves a third finger in, Yuri collapses onto the sheets gripping at whatever he can get to keep him grounded. Otabek unzips his jeans and pulls his briefs down enough to let his cock spring free. He grabs his length and starts to slowly stroke while Yuri fucks himself on his fingers.

 

“Such a good boy for me aren’t you?” Otabek groans out. “Taking me so well, look at you already dripping and so fucking wet from me touching you a little.” He lets go of his own length and grips Yuris leaking cock through the panties and starts to teases the tip.

 

Yuri wants more he wants to be filled, filled with Otabek.

“Beka please want more- need more pl- ease.”

Otabek grunts and leans down to kiss the small mole above Yuris shoulder blade earning a fully body shudder from the boy beneath him.

“What do you need? Be specific and I can give it to you” Otabeks teeth graze his shoulder and lightly bites down, his fingers still pumping in and out of Yuri just grazing the spot that Yuri really needs to be reached.

 

“I- aH” Yuri stops and whines loudly as Otabeks fingers graze his prostate. But still continues on, he wants to be filled. “I ah-Beka I need your cock please” Yuri then reaches behind himself and grabs the globes of his ass to spread himself out for Otabek to see. “I need you here, I need your cock here, filling me up”.

 

Otabek slips his fingers out and flips Yuri over in one swift motion. Otabek drags his palm up Yuris stomach pushing the sweater up with it. His hands go to Yuris chest, he goes to lightly flick one of the flush nubs that he loves so much, to discover a cool metal casing around it. Yuri is painfully unaware of what's going on lost in his own bliss to notice Otabeks discovery.

 

Otabek yanks the sweater all the way up and sees it. Yuri, fucking Yuri, got his nipples pierced. He growls. Having Yuri laid out and ready for him turns him on but seeing the piercings on his lovers nipples is what takes the cake.

 

He chokes out a “How long have you had them?” Yuri doesn't notice at first what he's asking, all he wants is to be filled and fucked. So, Otabek laps his tongue around his flushed chest and circles the nub. Yuri cries out at that and begins to respond to what Otabek means.

 

“Th- reeAH months” Otabek bites down and starts to lazily stroke his cock. Yuri starts to tear up, Otabek is teasing him again. “Please, please, please Otabek you can play with them later tease me until I cry but just fuck me already” Yuri is whimpering and he's a mess.

 

Otabek sits up and obids to Yuris request. He grabs the condom rips it open and rolls it down his length. He takes a moment to stroke himself with lube to look down at Yuri and fuck, does he ever look delicious. Yuris bun is halfway out of his hair, his face flushed and tear stricken, Yuri is still wearing the oversized sweater, it's still pulled up to expose his piercings, his panties are soaking wet and his legs still baring the white stocking like a wrapped present. 

 

Yuri whines at the sight of seeing Otabek stroke himself.  Otabek still fully clothed, pulls his leather jacket off slowly and strips himself of his t-shirt over his head and to the floor with the rest of both of their clothing. He pushes his pants down more to release more of his cock.

 

Yuri reaches out to him and pulls him down for a sloppy kiss. Yuri takes Otabeks cock in hand and guides it to his hole. Otabek sighs and takes it from there, he goes down to kiss Yuris neck and circle his fingers around his nipples while slowly pushing into him. He bottoms out in Yuri, his hips plush to Yuris ass.

 

Yuri hooks his legs around Otabek and drags his nails down Otabeks back. He nudges his foot to tell Otabek to start moving. Otabek starts to thrust shallowly and slowly, Yuri all but whines, he wants to be fucked into the mattress. He pushes Otabek back so he is sitting with Yuri straddling his lap. “If you're not going to fuck me I’ll do it myself ”, He lifts himself up and drops himself back down harshly relishing in the feeling of Otabeks thick cock inside of him. Otabek bites into Yuris shoulder and starts to grind his hips upwards earning whines from Yuri.

 

Yuri continues fucking himself on Otabek for a while. Otabek seemingly deciding to speed things up grabs Yuris ass and slams him down hitting his prostate straight on and starts at a brutal pace in which Yuri is crying out. He folds himself over Yuri pushing Yuris legs down and spreads them out wards giving him easy access to fuck Yuri faster.

 

Yuri blindly grabs for Otabek and pulls him down to kiss. He feels so good. His hand goes to wear Otabek is pushing in and out of him and just feels around the shaft and wear his rim is pulling Otabeks cock in. He moans loudly and Otabek grunts, his hands gripping Yuris thighs tighter. They’re both close, heat pooling in their stomachs.   

 

“Bek- ah I’m I’m close” Otabek grunts and starts to lick lazily around Yuris pert nipples and still pistoning his hips into Yuri.

“Fuck Yura, your so good, squeezing so tightly around my cock” Yuri whines.

“Come on kitten cum for me, show me what a good boy you are, coming on my cock alone.”

 

That's what does it for Yuri, he screams out Otabkes name and spills inside the already ruined panties. His hole squeezes tightly around Otabeks cock.

“You too, cum for your good boy.... Sir” Otabek grunts loudly and releases into the condom and almost collapses on Yuri.

 

Both still shaking from their high, Otabek rolls off and pulls out of Yuri’s overstimulated hole. He pulls the condom off, ties it and throws it in the bin next to them. He looks down to Yuri who is breathing heavily and still buzzed from euphoria. He starts to lazily kiss Yuris foot and reaches for the hem of the stockings to pull them down gently, so as to not disturb Yuri.

 

He kisses each part of Yuris legs and reaches for the panties next. He grabs the panties and slowly start to pull them down and is greeted at the mess, Yuris cock is flaccid but the flushed red tip is covered in his own cum. His cock almost rises again at the sight, but chooses against it and continues to clean Yuri up. He grabs a couple tissues from the nightstand and carefully cleans around the mess.

 

Once he deemed he was cleaned enough for now, he gets off the bed and to the dresser to grab a fresh pair of boxers for Yuri. And he removes himself from his pants. He walks back over to the bed and dresses Yuri slowly. Yuri complies lazily mumbling and groaning a little. After he is dressed Yuri, Otabek lies behind him and nuzzles his nose into the soft golden locks.

 

Yuri starts to come when he feels the soft push around his hips, indicating that Otabek is massaging his muscles so he won’t be as sore tomorrow. He turns over onto his side a kisses Otabek slowly, nothing intense just a kiss to know they’re both there.

 

“Hey kitten, you back?” Otabek asks. Yuri nods and snuggles closer under Otabeks chin.

“Let’s get you into a nice hot bath”

Yuri mumbles an incoherent “Yeah” and starts to move to get up. Otabek stops him and picks Yuri up bridal style. He carries him to the bathroom and settles him on the plush stool next to the sink.

 

He starts to draw up the bath, in the best way he knows Yuri will love. He grabs the lavender bath salts and sprinkles a fair amount lighlty in the tub. He grabs one of the many [bath bombs](http://www.lush.ca/en/bath/bath-bombs/chick-%27n%27-mix/07200.html) from the container on the side and picks one that looks the cutest and drops it in the water. Next he knows this is a must and grabs the bubble gel and pours a small amount in.

 

“Ready?” Otabek asks.

Yuri hums and takes Otabeks hand and strips himself from his underwear, Otabek does the same. He gently leads Yuri into the steamy hot bath and follows behind. Yuri sits between his legs and lays back, resting his head on his firm chest. Otabek takes one of Yuris hands and interlocks them and kisses his fingers lightly. Yuri moves his head sides and Otabek begins to speak.

 

“I’m glad this place has a tub big enough for both of us, considering how tall you’ve grown.” Yuri grumbled at this remark, Otabek laughed quietly.

“You know, I’ve missed you a lot…” Otabek continued, “Nothing feels quite like home unless you’re with me.” Yuri’s soft grumbles turn into a genuine smile, he blushes slightly. Otabek dips down and kisses the top of Yuri’s blonde hair, it smells like sweet roses and is soft on his lips. He moves his arms so enclose Yuri in a small embrace and closes his brown eyes. He sinks down farther into the colored water.

 

They stay like this, enjoying the warm bliss and each other company for a few minutes before Yuri starts to say something.

“Beka, this is our home now, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Yuri then grabs Otabek s hand and holds it tightly. Otabek squeezes back to let his partner know that he too adores the new apartment in St. Petersburg. Though it’s much different from his hometown in Kazakhstan, the city itself is inspiring and welcoming but Yuri makes it worth the move. The fact that they would be able to train daily together then return to the same apartment afterwards was a dream come true. Otabek knew how lucky he was to have fallen in love with such a beautiful and kind man, even though Yuri shut himself out to other people most of the time.

 

Yuri let go of Otabeks hand and placed his fingers down by his hip. It grazed Otabeks side where his abs were clearly defined and his hip bone stuck out slightly. The other reached out to grab Otabeks wrist. It was decorated with a small tattoo of a dainty flower inside a sharp triangle. He kept it hidden most of the time while training, even around Yuri he never showed it that often. Not once had he mentioned the meaning behind it, and Yuri never wanted to pressure his boyfriend into answering a personal question. He moved his foot to wrap around Otabeks ankle and Otabek did the same.    
  


 

After toweling off, Otabek grabbed his luggage that was left in the living room. He quietly unpacked the suitcase on the bed, searching for his pajama bottoms, with his towel was still wrapped around his waist.

 

Yuri stayed in the bathroom, struggling to tie his hair back. He pouted and motioned for Otabek to come. Otabek rolled his eyes and slipped on the bottoms then made his way to the bathroom mirror. He laughed at his beautiful boyfriend, struggling.   

 

From behind, Otabek wrapped his strong arms around Yuri’s warm body. His skin was still wet from the bath and when it touched Yuri, it felt smooth. Otabek placed his chin on Yuri’s shoulder and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

 

“Hey baby, do you want some help?” Otabek asked, motioning at his hair. Yuri pouted more, he didn’t want to admit that he needed the help but he nodded anyways.

 

“Okay, what do you want tonight?” Yuri didn’t answer, he simply untied his hair from the knotted mess he made and slouched.

 

“Well, I guess a surprise then.” Otabek said slyly. He began to twirl and brush the long matted hair with his fingers, letting it fall to Yuri’s hips.

“Yura, I didn’t remember your hair was this long… You look…” Otabek was at a loss for words. His boyfriend adorable boyfriend was staring at him in the mirror with his bright blue eyes, and quivering lip. His tall slim frame suited him well, he had grown into a completely different person. Yet, he managed to look so feminine and confident of who he was. Otabek was sure Yuri had changed, a lot can change after eleven months, but he didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love with a man he already adored with all his heart.

 

“Beautiful.” Otabek finished his sentence.

 

Yuri smiled and tried to keep it hidden by turning his head away from the mirror. Otabek straightened his head by pulling his hair lightly so he could get a glimpse of the shinning smile he had first fallen in love with. They both laughed quietly. Otabek placed a small kiss on Yuri’s shoulder.

 

Then, Otabek continued playing with Yuri’s golden hair with his fingers, then switched to using an animal print hair brush. With several strokes, Otabek smoothed out all the knots in his hair, making it shine more than before. He managed to separate the strands into three parts to begin a dutch braid. Remembering what he could from a recent beauty youtube tutorial, Otabek flawlessly weaved each section overtop of one another to form the perfect braid. He finished his styling with a small black scrunchie at the end.

 

Yuri played around with the braid for a few seconds, pulling out strands above his forehead to center his face, and fluffing it up before turning to face Otabek.

“Thank you, it’s perfect.” Yuri started sincerely. He plopped a small, quick kiss on Otabeks cheek. “Have you been practicing?” he joked. Otabek furrowed his brow thinking back to his sister in Kazakhstan. She had let him practice on her hair before she left for school each day, he had become quite the hair master.

 

Otabek ignored Yuris comment and kissed Yuris collarbone. He grabbed his hand and lead him towards the bed. They both collapsed onto the covers, completely exhausted from intense sex and now relaxed from the bath. They reached for each others hands, and tucked themselves under the covers. They were pushed chest to chest and Yuri had his head under Otabeks chin.

 

Just when Otabek was about to close his eyes and let himself fall asleep in the warmth of Yuri. Yuri spoke up “Hey Beka”  
Otabek grunted in response keeping his eyes closed.

“I, um kinda want to talk about what we did”  
Otabek opened his eyes up at that, worried he quickly looked to Yuri with concern “I didn’t hurt you did I? I’m sorry if I was too rough”  
Yuri waves off Otabeks rambling and continues.  
“It was different how we normally did it yeah, but well, I kind of really liked it. Especially when you took control and told me what to do and when you- uh- punished me” he finishes with a quiet whisper.

 

Otabek hummed at the thought, it was true that Otabek loved how Yuri submitted and he just had his way with him, and he’d want to continue, but he doesn't know what Yuri wants yet, so he waits for Yuri to continue.  
“These past few months, I’ve been thinking about us, and maybe trying something new, something outside what we do for sex… I want to do more of what we did, but I guess more intense? If that makes sense? I want to explore other types of things with you.. And in all honesty, I completely trust you, and I wouldn’t ask if it was anyone else... I want to only do it with you Beka.”

 

Otabek looks down to Yuri and see's a tight red line across his face, Yuri is embarrassed and is obviously out of his comfort zone with this kind of topic. Usually they talk through actions and not words. But with this type of conversation they can't discuss this physically without going through it by talking.

 

Otabek kisses Yuris head and responds. “Yura, I would really like that too, I want to do more and explore more together, but I want us to take proper precautions going into something like this ok? I want to make sure you’re safe…  I… How about tomorrow we both do research separately and then we discuss it together and we can go from there.”

  
Yuri nods and kisses lightly to Otabeks collarbone.  “I’d like that” He's already buzzing with excitement of what they can do next, that he and Otabek both mutually trust one another enough to go further in their relationship both physically and mentally.  He closes his eyes, smiling. Otabek does the same, falling into a deep sleep still cuddled next to Yuri.


	2. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek do research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The list that was used was inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/2504156/chapters/5559956  
> This amazing fic!!   
> Also all research came from multiple sources including the one we used the most was BDSM wikia, which I would highly suggest!

Yuri opens his eyes. Surprised, he finds Otabek sleeping quietly next to him. His boyfriend’s eyes are fluttering lightly, he’s probably dreaming. The perfectly combed hair Otabek had come home with was now messy and brushed upwards to reveal more of his dangerously sexy undercut. Yuri loved how peaceful he seems. He places a small kiss on his forehead before climbing out of bed. 

 

As he attempts to do so, he feels a tight pull around his waist. Otabek chuckles into his hair then suddenly Yuri feels a strong pull. He finds himself straddled on top of Otabeks hips, his ass dipping in between his legs. Yuri places two cold hands on Otabeks pecs. His skin is still warm from being cuddled up in the covers. Yuri shifts and rolls his hips in a slow dirty grind. Otabeks breath catches. Yuri smirks. 

 

“You think you can win this fight, tiger?” Otabek challenges. Without warning, Otabek flips Yuri on his back, with minimal effort. Yuri’s eyes widen and he bites down a moan, embarrassed at how easily he get’s turned on from Otabek manhandling him. 

 

“Is this what you want?” Otabek questions. His hand dips down to Yuris hipbone, he rubs his thumb in slow circles and pulls on the elastic. His mouth trails up Yuris neck gazing it slightly with his teeth, he reaches Yuri’s small ear, he gently bites the outside. Yuri whines, the tips of his ears turning red. He squirms under Otabek trying to get more friction, he wasn’t ready for this so early in the morning. 

 

Otabek goes to whisper in Yuris ear while still thumbing loosely at his briefs. 

Yuri starts to pant a little, getting all hot and bothered. Otabek rumbles into his ear and speaks, “Let’s get ready for the day” he smacks Yuris ass and goes to get up and leave.

 

Yuri freezes and squeals “You’re a fucking asshole” he pushes Otabek down and starts beating him with any pillow he can grab. Otabek defends himself with his arms trying to deflect the small blonde's relentless attacks. Yuri being upset at Otabek ruining the mood gets off and storms away. Otabek chuckles to himself and rolls over, pulling the sheets back over his body to fall back asleep. 

The blonde skater makes his way to the closet. He searches for clean clothes and pulls out a pair of black leggings, a blue shirt and a red sweater. He quickly changes, leaving his boxers on the floor and exits the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Yuri glances at the stainless steel fridge but decides against grabbing any food. Instead, he reaches for his Nike sneakers near the door and laces them up. He quickly grabs the extra house key and shoves it in his sweater’s pocket then leaves the apartment, locking the door behind him. 

 

He’s already down to the main floor and outside the building before he realizes he left his cell phone on the kitchen island. He shrugs, not too worried about it and begins his run without music, allowing him to think about last night. 

 

***

 

Otabek clearly heard the soft lock of the front door as Yuri ran away on his usual morning workout routines. Yet, he still stays put, now sprawled out over the entire queen bed. He starts to think about the past couple months; him asking Yuri if he could move to Russia and skate in the same rink as him and even Yuri suggesting that they move in together. Otabek couldn’t believe it, 11 and a half months later and here he is. In Yuris - no- their bed, their apartment. Otabek brought what he could on the plane, a carry on, a bag and luggage. The rest of his things should arrive later in the week with the moving truck - not that he had much- but it was an easier way of transporting most of his stuff.

 

Otabek begrudgingly rolled over and sat up, he absently grabbed for his phone he chucked on the nightstand last night. He turned it on to see it was only 10:30 in the morning. He set his phone down and went to go about starting the day. He got out of bed, started making it lazily, then moved on to wash up.

 

After washing up, Otabek got the rest of his luggage and went to start putting his things away. He pulled out the rest of his clothing and stuffed them into the dresser and hung what he could in the already stuffed closet full of animal prints that was undoubtedly Yuris excessive wardrobe.  He pulled out a few of the miscellaneous items he had brought: a stuffed plush of a bear, bathroom products, laptop and chargers.

 

After Otabek deemed that he was fully unpacked, he went to the living room to go and start making himself breakfast. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he opened the fridge, he noticed the only thing that was in it was milk and strawberries- indicating that one, Yuri may be a horrible cook and two, from the looks in the other cupboards, that Yuri has been living off of take out and protein shakes. 

 

Otabek sighs and gives up on making anything remotely edible with the little ingredients he has. Instead, he goes to put his shoes on and starts a quick grocery list. Once he deems he has everything they would need to make food for a while, he writes Yuri a quick note- noticing that Yuri forgot his phone. He writes he’ll be back in around a couple hours to grab groceries. After leaving the note, signed with his name, he leaves the apartment to the grocery store. 

Yuri enters the empty apartment short of breath and still sweaty from his long run. The city can be blistering hot during this time of year, but Yuri makes sure to work hard and push himself through it. 

 

He passes by the kitchen where a small little note sits on the counter. He picks it up and reads it carefully. Deciding that Otabek will be gone for a few hours, Yuri has the apartment to himself again. So, he quickly strips on his way to the bathroom and hops in the shower. 

 

Afterwards, he wraps his long hair in a towel, slips on a pair of briefs and an oversized t-shirt that is most likely Otabek’s. 

 

He shuffles his way back the the kitchen, laptop in hand, and grabs what’s left of the strawberries in the fridge. He places the fruit in a glass bowl. Then, he takes a seat at the barstool of the kitchen island and props up his computer and sets his food aside. Beside him, he has a pen and paper to make notes. 

 

Yuri opens his laptop. As he does so, he munches away on the round strawberries, licking his lips after each bite. He’s not quite sure what to search, even though he’s done a lot of thinking during his run. He types in a basic term he remembers hearing about from Chris at the skating rink and sooner or later, he’s found himself buried deep in the dirtiest and sexiest parts of the internet. 

 

Slightly flustered he starts with printing off a basic checklist, rules, safety and roles. Next he moves on to some videos. He gets slightly aroused at the sight, the bigger guy in the video is sitting down on the bed only wearing his pants. While the other is on his knees naked and flushed, the man on the bed takes the boy by the hair and pulls him down harshly on his cock, roughly fucking his mouth.

 

Yuri licks his lips and suppresses a groan at the thought of him and Otabek in that situation. He reaches down and softly begins to palm at his cock. The man starts to cum on screen, pulling out of the boys mouth and releasing the rest of himself on the boys face. He hadn’t noticed earlier but the boy hadn’t been touching himself yet he looks about to cum. The man looks pleased and commands the boy that he's allowed to cum and he does and he looks thoroughly fucked out. Yuri whines a bit and starts to palm himself faster. He doesn’t stop watching. He’s lost in all these new kinks and unheard of roles, and he loves it all. 

 

Yuri doesn’t notice, but Otabek enters the apartment, hands full with bags of groceries. He throws them on the countertop. Yuri jumps a little off his stool. He finally looks up at Otabek and all the food he bought. He begins to place the milk in the fridge, along with the eggs, and stores the cereal and dry goods in the empty pantry. He tries to ignores his boyfriend and continues searching, but just having him back and him half hard from watching ‘that’ he just wants to continue where he left off this morning.

 

“This should get us through the week, I hope.” Otabek says to Yuri, clearly talking about the groceries. He doesn’t quite answer but mumbles a soft “Yeah”. 

“What’s got you so occupied, Yura?” Otabek hums. His voice is playful and low. Turning to Yuri he brushes his thumb over his lower lip,  _ god, there so red and puffy, I can’t wait to have them wrapped around my cock...  _ Otabek thinks.  Yuri doesn’t look up from his laptop, but feels the soft touch of Otabek’s hand now cupping his chin. 

“Mind sharing what you’re watching?” He places a kiss on Yuri’s cheek.

Yuri quickly closes the video tab, now bright red from embarrassment, Otabek’s warm kiss didn’t make his blushing any better. He mumbles some words, trying to organize his thoughts into sentences. 

“Okay, no words then. Why don’t you show me?” 

 

Yuri steps off the bar stool and steps over to Otabek, Otabek raises a brow and looks Yuri up and down, he sees Yuri is half hard and smirks. Yuri drops to his knees and palms lightly at Otabeks cock through his pants. 

“Yura, what’s got you all hot and bothered?” He questions.

“Research” is all Yuri says before he unbuckles his belt and pulls his zipper down. Yuri rubs his face against Otabeks growing erection and hums. 

 

_ ‘I know Beka is larger than average, but will I be able to fit it all into my mouth?’ _

Yuri breathes hotly over the forming wet patch and pulls at the waistband of Otabeks underwear. He pulls his underwear down, freeing Otabeks cock and it taps him in the face. 

 

_ “It’s so warm”  _ Yuri closes his eyes and reaches to Otabeks cock and slowly strokes it. Otabek bucks his hips forward involuntary. Yuri takes on of Otabeks hands and guides it to his hair, just as the man had done in the video. Otabek gets the hint and grabs his hair loosely. Yuri starts giving small kitten licks to the underside of Otabeks cock. Otabek is beginning to lose it. 

 

Yuri mouths at the tip, slowly licking a stripe along the heads slit, Otabek groans loudly. Yuri finally takes Otabeks cock and slowly lowers his mouth down onto it. He sucks a little at the base and brings himself as low as he can get without gagging. Which is surprisingly better than he had thought he has about an inch or two to go or he’ll choke. Yuri shivers at the thought of choking on Otabeks cock.

 

He pulls up and starts to work away, Otabeks hand tightens in his hair and whines he loves it. The whine earned a small vibration and Otabek silently swearing. Yuri hollows out his cheeks and Otabek bucks his hips forward, Yuri chokes a little- he had thought it would be bad but he only moans harder.

 

Otabek notices this and smirks. “Your mouth looks so good wrapped around my cock Yura” Yuri whines and rocks his own hips forward.

“But you know what would be better,” He brings his voice down to a lower Octave “You choking on my cock” Yuri moans and starts leaking pre-cum.

 

Otabek takes that as a sign and grabs Yuris hair harder- he looks to Yuri for some confirmation, Yuri moans and his eyes say it all, Yuri grabs Otabeks thighs and pushes his cock down  Yuris throat. 

 

Otabek takes his chance, he uses Yuris hair to pull him downward to the base of his cock, he can feel Yuris throat constricting and it feels blissful. He starts at a slow pace, thrusting shallowly into Yuris mouth. Yuri gets irritated and pushes himself further down. 

 

Otabek gets the hint and starts to fuck Yuris mouth in earnest, he can feel Yuris nose brush against his skin when he takes his cock whole. He’s starting to lose it. Yuri starts tearing up but starts to roll is hips into the air faster.

 

“Yura- AH Yur-ah fuck, Yuri I’m going to come” Yuri hollows out his cheeks and hums at the same time, and that seems to do it for Otabek. Otabek quickly tries to yank Yuri off his cock before he spills into his mouth. He instead spills all over Yuris flushed, tear stricken face.

 

He thumbs Yuris lip again still coming down from his high. Some cum catches on it and Yuri licks it up slowly. Otabek notices he should return the favour, but as soon as he looks down, he sees that Yuris already cum. 

 

Otabek grabs a cloth from the kitchen counter, wets it and goes to clean Yuris face. After he wipes his face he offers Yuri a hand and helps him up. Otabek leans down and captures Yuris lips with his own in a slow and sensual kiss. They break apart after Yuri mumbles about changing and being right back.

 

Otabek looks over to what Yuri was searching, he flushes slightly at the video, but ignores it for the neatly stacked pile of paper. He shifts through it quickly and sees that there is a page for being a dom, BDSM safety, Aftercare, Roleplay and a submissive checklist- which has some things highlighted already.

 

Yuri comes back out with a fresh pair of briefs and leggings. Otabek looks over to him and motions Yuri over to the couch with the papers.

 

“Yura,” Otabek begins, he guides him to the living room couch and sits down beside him. “Let’s talk about what you want.” 

“Uh…well…” Yuri knew conversations weren’t his strong point. He held out a list of terms and roles and various other things that he had printed the web. He handed it to Otabek. Otabek smiled caringly at Yuri, to let him know that this was okay, and that it is also something that he wants as well. 

“We can go through this together, okay baby?” 

 

Yuris Checklist:  **Sub**

The Booklet: (Bold is what Yuri checks off)   
**_Anal Beads_ **

**Small**

Medium

Large   
**_Anal Plug_ **

**Small**

**Medium**

**Large**

**Public** _  
_Clamps  
Clothespins _  
_ **Cock Ring- maybe**  
 ** _Dildos_** _  
_ Strap-On  
**Sucking on**  
**Penetrated by** **  
** Wearing  
 **** _Gags_

Cloth  
Rubber  
**Tape**

 **Ball**  
 _Hot Oil/_ ** _Wax_** _  
_ Genitals  
**Body**  
Face  
 **Ice Cubes**  
 **Vibrator**  
Whips  
 **Wooden Paddles** **  
** **Restraints**  
Arm & Leg Sleeves  
Chains  
 ** _Cuffs_** **  
****Leather** **  
****Metal**  
Spreader Bars _  
_Clothing Control  
 **Collars** **  
****Private** **  
****Public**  
 **Lingerie**  
 ** _Slutty_** ** _  
_****Private** **  
****Public**  
 **Discipline** **  
** **Sensory Deprivation**  
 **Asphyxiation (Breath Control, Choking)** **  
** **Blindfolds**  
 **Eye Contact Restrictions**  
Speech Restrictions  
 **Touch Restrictions** **  
** ** _Bondage_** _  
_**Light** **  
****Heavy** **  
** Multi-Day  
**Public/Under Clothing** **  
** Breast/Chest  
**Ankles** **  
****Wrists** **  
****Legs** **  
****Arms** **  
** Throat  
 **** _Japanese Rope Bondage (Shibari)_

**Light**

Heavy   
**Marking**  
Branding  
 **Biting**  
 **Hair Pulling**  
 ** _Flogging_** **  
****Light** **  
**_Heavy_ _  
_Knife Play  
 **Kneeling** **  
** **Licking**  
 ** _Spanking/Slapping_**  
**_Over-The-Knee_** **  
** Face  
**Body (Specify Where)**  
 **Scratching** **  
****Giving** **  
****Receiving**  
Strapping  
 **Teasing** **  
** **Tickling**  
Wrestling  
 **Sex** **  
** **Anal Sex**  
 **Blow Jobs** **  
****Giving** **  
****Receiving**  
Competitions  
Double Penetration  
 **Exhibitionism** **  
** **Masturbation**  
 ** _Nudity_** ** __  
****Private** **  
****Public- maybe**

 ** _Given Away to another Dom_** **  
****Temporary- Maybe**  
Permanently  
 ** _Hand Jobs_** **  
****Giving** **  
****Receiving**  
 ** _Humiliation_** **  
****Private**  
**Public-physical only** **  
****Verbal**  
**Physical- public only**  
 **Orgasm Denial** **  
** **Outdoor Sex**  
 _Partners_ _  
_ Supplying  
Swapping  
Swinging  
 **Phone Sex** **  
** **Rimming**  
 **Sexual Deprivation** **  
****Short term** **  
****Long term**  
 **Swallowing (Semen)**  
 **Video** **  
** **Watching** **  
** **Recordings** **  
** **Voyeurism**  
 ** _Roleplay-_** ** _general_** **  
**Animal Roles  
Bestiality  
Exercise  
Forced  
Required  
 **Fantasy** **  
**Abandonment  
Fear  
Housework  
 **Interrogations**  
 **Kidnapping**  
 **Punishment Scene**  
 __Serving as;  
Art  
Ashtray  
Furniture  
 **Maid** **  
** **Waitress** **  
** **Skinny Dipping**  
Standing in corner

 **Body Worship**   
**Erotic Dance**  
Examinations  
 **Homage (Worship with Tongue)** **  
** Foot  
Boot  
**Cock**  
**Body (anus and nipples)**  
 **Massage**  
Giving  
**Receiving** **  
** **Modelling (for Photos)**

**Barebacking**

**Facefucking**

  
  
  


Otabek nods, as he goes through this long, but pleasurable list. He sees a few he likes, some he knows will have to be discussed. He looks down at Yuri who is patiently waiting for him to look up and say something. 

“This… this is perfect.” Otabek manages to say, smiling at Yuri. Yuri returns a small smile, he seems a little more relaxed and relieved that Otabek is okay with the list. 

“We do have to talk about a few things though.” Yuri nods in agreement. 

They start discussing things starting from the top of the list. They’re open to new ideas and want to make sure both partners are equally satisfied, safe and happy with all the decisions made. 

 

“Anal beads?” Otabek raises an eyebrow. 

“I mean, like it doesn’t sound too bad, it could be fun? Same with the plug… I mean, you could put it in me for a whole day” Yuri says back, lightly flushed. 

Otabek hums pleasantly in response.

“ Aren’t you already slutty?” Otabek muses, that gets him a light kick to the side.

“ Well, like you can like.. Um control how I am or how you want me to act or wear in public to give a slutty appearance….” Otabek nods but continues, 

“Speaking of slutty, words that are not ok to use when degradation or humiliation, ans regarding humiliation what is your limit?” 

“For words, it would be like: fag, whore, baby boy, slave, peseant, YURIO defenitly not that.” Yuri snickers at the end. 

“As for limit regarding humiliation.. None of that scat related stuff, like pissing my pants or anything. But I think that would be it for that one.” Yuri answers honestly.  

 

“For barebacking, we both need to get tested as soon as possible and after that we can do one every six months. But other then that I would really enjoy it.”  Otabek says and writes a mental note for later to make appointments for both of them. 

 

Yuri nods and flushes hard.  _ The feeling of being filled with him is enough to send me over edge, I can’t imagine what it’s like to be filled to the brim with his cum.  _ Yuri shivers at the lewd thought but looks over the list to some of the other things Otabek wants to discuss. 

 

“As for the different types of scenes and roleplaying, I will need to look over safety and guidelines, but I want you to know it will always be apart of play. As for punishment, I have a feeling that may happen a lot” Otabek smirks. Yuri just hums in response. 

“What types of scenes are we interested in?” Yuri asks curiously. 

“So for scenes, they involve one or more people and it can be private or in a club where it can be viewed by an audience. Physical play, is all the kinky activities we would do, mental play is to create a psychological impact, heavy play indicates elements that are intense, edge play is play that is considered dangerous, and bork is play that is considered extremely dangerous and well over the edge.” Otabek explains this naturally, as if he knew what he was talking about. 

 

“I don’t know how I feel about giving you to another dom necessarily, maybe in the future we can discuss it more? But I like the idea with public nudity or sex, more so like hidden away, anything further we should wait until the future..” Otabek rubs the back of his neck slightly flushed.

 

“OK, so now to the more important stuff, this is one that ties in with safety. Breath control is something we need to do research on, afterall I kind of don’t want to kill you while having sex. But I want this to be as safe as possible and comfortable too.” Otabek looks to Yuri seriously, Yuri nods in understanding.

  
  


“The next part for us is to establish safety, precautions and limits for the both of us, like safe words and other... I suggest we use the stop light method, but still have a safe word in play just in case… if your eyes and mouth are covered, snap your fingers three times, if you are tied up and can’t communicate in the other ways, start to hum a song, maybe something like ‘All-Star’ by Smashmouth. The safewords are there for use to stop immediately, same with saying the word ‘red’. Yellow and green are for other options, yellow being slow down and green to do more or continue.’” Otabeks looks to Yuri who is snickering slightly at the mention of Shrek songs during sex, Otabek smiles lightly.

 

“It’s also important to check is you are still with me or if you’re in a deep trance and need to stop. Especially during aftercare or when we finished a scene, this will help determine the situation” Otabek says. “We can use the two squeeze test, all you have to do is squeeze my finger gently twice as I place it under your hand. If you don’t squeeze it at all or only once, it’s an indication to stop the play and move into aftercare. Is this all making sense?” 

Yuri nods again and says, 

“Yeah, this is good. We also have to make sure before we start the scene that we negotiate, meaning, we discuss our needs and come to an agreement.” Otabek agrees. 

“We have to be in good mental and physical health, so a balanced diet with regular exercise. Which for us skaters, shouldn’t be difficult to manage. Then, negotiation, informed consent, boundaries, safe words and signals and risk assessments are all clearly established. Aftercare supplies are set up in advance and incidents of sub space are planned for. The environment is safe, appropriate levels of privacy are ensured and tools and equipment must be clean and in working order. This way, we can properly and safely set up a scene.” finishes Otabek. 

 

“I’m fine with that, it sounds safe and the way I want it to be, but I want you to use a safeword too.” Yuri replies.

“Yeah, of course.” Otabek says. “What about aftercare?” 

“Okay so, we would remove any restraints, not leaving me until I come to, maybe something like a warm blanket or clothing after though… kissing and caressing lightly our bodies, especially parts that have been marked during play. Cleaning any fluids or any part of our bodies first afterward once and then for a bath or shower. Massaging places that would be sore, applying stuff to sooth pain. Asking if I’m ok, being calm, waiting patiently. Providing comfort in a safe place is important, like bringing me to a couch. I think talking afterwards is also good… seeing what we liked, what we didn’t so we both understand what we want from play. Providing soft and positive reinforcement to help guide me into peace is also good. Maybe afterwards we can watch a movie or cuddle or just sleep. We will not leave each other until we are both in a positive mindframe. Your aftercare is also important and should not be disregarded because you are dom.” Yuri looks to Otabek and hopes he said everything that would help, if not he can add to this later.

 

Otabek writes down all of what Yuri had said with some side notes of his own like to feed Yuri, makes sure he drinks water, gets his favourite bath products and picks up ointments for muscle relaxing and pain. 

“It’s also important to note that sub drop and top drop are very real and can occur after a scene so aftercare can last somewhere between 1 and three days. So we have to be prepared for if that happens and take it in stride like the aftercare” Otabek adds in. 

“Another psychological state of being that can occur during BDSM is subspace. It’s represented by actions and feeling and thought brought on by the adrenaline waves in a scene. It usually happens in bottoms. It usually indicates the person is feeling more like their role. It will become easier over time with focus and practice in a healthy mind and body. These adrenaline spikes can lead to drops…” Yuri’s voice trails off.

“This leads us into trances…” Yuri starts to get a little anxious. “So this is when people start to resemble a strong relaxation or hypnotic trance. The breathing and mental process will slow, kind of like being in a meditative state. Rational thoughts, even the use of a safe word or active can be difficult or even impossible.”

Otabek’s eyes widen. He starts to worry a little, he only wants Yuri to be happy, but for him to also be safe. 

 

“What about role playing? And rules?” Yuri asks. Otabek begins to answer. 

“So, I would be dom, and you would be sub as we have already established.” Yuri nods again.

“Okay, we can set some simple rules for now and adjust them as we progress farther in our relationship. During a scene, you may call me Sir or if you have any other suggestions.”

Yuri hums then flushes.  _ How about Daddy? _ Yuri snickers slightly but flushes when he notices that it sounds really hot. He makes a mental note to to try it as a surprise to see if Otabek likes it. 

 

“As a sub, you are expected to obey immediately and not to question me. Yet, we both should expect respect from the other. We both have the right to stop the play or scene at anytime. And, there will be no kink shaming. You will accept my punishments and corrections. Would you be willing to ask for permission before you orgasm?”

“Yes.” Yuri says firmly, his mind flashes back to the video and he is extremely pleased.

“Remember this is a two way decision if you don't want or want to change something that is ok” Otabek adds.

“I know and you too” Yuri speaks firmly.

 

“Well, for any impact play, like spanking, caning or flogging, it should be done on parts of our bodies protected by fat or muscles. You might also want to perform a warm up, so getting into the proper headspace. It’s also smart to start out low and slow. This means starting with a low energy level, not to overwhelm or to cause overload, and to go slow means to gradually increase the frequency involved in the relationship.” states Otabek.  

  
  


By the time they have reached the bottom of the list, Yuri and Otabek have talked through everything that was necessary on the sub checklist, safety, aftercare and roles. 

“Beka, do you want more?” Yuri asks, now cuddled up close to his side. 

“Yura, as long as you’re happy, I am too. Is everything okay?” Otabek questions. 

“Yeah, this is what I want. Are you okay?” 

Otabek nods and gives Yuri a quick kiss on the cheek then places his arm around his body and pulls him in for a warm embrace.  They stay like that for an hour  or so wrapped in each while looking over different things that could be helpful.

 

“Hey, wanna have breakfast/lunch now?” Otabek asks,looking at the clock it reads 1:30pm  smiling. He hopes up and filters through the fridge for eggs and milk. He grabs a newly bought bag of flour from the pantry and a bowl for a top cupboard. Yuri turns around to his boyfriend, eyes, sparkling, and a huge grin on his face. 

“Pancakes?”

Otabek frowns. 

“Nah, can we have crepes?” 

Otabek nods and goes to start brunch

 

***

 

Otabek settles down on the big living room couch. Yuri left about 10 minutes ago for an afternoon practice, so he had the apartment to himself… He told his coach he needed the day off due to an unexpected injury and soreness from yesterday. again. He brought his laptop up to his knees, his feet resting on the coffee table. A little blue pop up from the bottom of the screen bounced. He clicked on it, and saw that Leo was texted him. 

 

Leo:  **Hey! What’s up?**

 

Otabek answered:  **Hey, long time no see, wanna skype?**

 

In a few seconds, he heard the familiar ringing of a skype call and answered. 

“Hey!” Leo answered happily. He waved to the screen. 

“Hey Leo” Otabek responded. He smiled. The thought just occurred to him that he really did miss his friend. 

“Woah, how’s the new place, huh?” Asked Leo, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively looking at the posh Russian apartment.

“Break it in yet?”

“Yeah yeah… it’s… Well Yuri and I live together.” He blushed. 

“I know that Beka…”  Leo sat back a little farther from the computer.

“Well… actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about, Yuri and I…”

“Oh, I see… What about huh? Fucked on every stable object in the apartment yet? Marriage proposal? Kids?” Leo laughed at the last suggestion. 

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Otabek answered in a monotone voice. “Can we be serious for a minute,though?”

“Hmm yeah, I’ll try.” Leo adds smirking. 

“Okay well… I was wondering… How long should I wait until Yuri and I…” 

“You guys still haven't done it!? It’s been like… 3 years!! I would’ve expected a horny fucker like you to pounce all over that tiny angry kitten...” Leo exclaimed.

“No no not that! Fuck…” Otabek buried his face in his hands. Leo laughed loudly. In the background, Otabek could hear Guang-Hong ask Leo what he was doing. 

“Well what I really wanted to ask was how long should I wait until Yuri and I start our uh… activities…” 

“What kind of activities?” Leo looks to Otabek

Like, well, we are starting some new things in the bedroom, more specifically BDSM related activities..”

“Yeah ok! What are you looking for specifically: scenes and play? Or only one” Leo asks excitedly. Otabek nods. 

“Hahah I thought Yuri looked a little kinky! You’re probably the best guy to move forward with in a BDSM relationship, especially as a perfectly placed dom.” 

 

Guang-Hong shouts to Otabek. Leo looks annoyed and says something in hushed whisper about punishment later on. 

“Haha.. I mean you’re the only dom for me...” Guang says to his boyfriend. Leo huffs but continues talking to Otabek anyways. 

“Have you set up the rules and safety? And a list?” Leo asks.

 

“Mm yeah, we did that this morning… but when should we you know?” 

“Oh, not so sly now huh? And you thought you were the coolest one before, teaching me all your tips and tricks, introducing me to the world of bondage and my very first candle wax and facefucking adventure.” 

Otabek swallowed hard before answering.

“I never went as far with you. After you left I didn’t really do much else further than what you had asked or had a full dedication to that type of relationship.. I know you have though, you and Guang-Hong have committed yourselves to it, so yeah, you do have more experience than me. I usually just did what I had to in order to please my partners or whatever they wanted me to do I guess. Even then, I wasn’t really interested, but I did indulge.” 

“Lucky you then, asking advice from a master, literally and figuratively. I’ve been further exploring the BDSM community ever since you left and loving every moment of it, almost as much as Guang-Hong enjoys it, right sweetie?” Leo says off to the side. 

“Okay I don’t want to hear anymore about what you and Guang-Hong do…”

“Fine, fine, Beka. So, what’s the problem?” Leo asks, serious this time.

“The thing is… I have never had a connection like this before, probably because I haven’t been with someone as long as I have with Yuri. This is a serious long-term relationship I don’t want to fuck up.” Otabek lets out a deep breath, only realizing now how stressed he actually is, even just thinking about losing Yuri makes him sweat. 

“We have connected as a couple over years, and grown together. I would probably even go as far to say I… I love him. But my feelings are so muddled and I want to wait more to sort out how I feel and maybe I can tell him, when I feel we are both ready and prepared.” 

Leo gasps, but nods his head accordingly to show he cares.

“I would do anything for Yuri, and no matter what we do in the bedroom, I will enjoy it, and trust me, I know for sure I will enjoy this.” 

“Anything you say? I have just the place for you and Yuri to go to start your wonderful relationship.” Leo exclaims. “I’ve seen with Yuuri and Victor multiple times during the seasons when they would skate. I’m surprised you haven’t been yet, or that they haven’t talked to you about it or given any advice, no?” Leo then sent a link to the address of this so-called magical place that Otabek must bring Yuri. 

“It’s guaranteed to help you at least start, if not, rapidly progress the relationship. It’s quite beautiful actually, I think you two, would truly enjoy it.” Leo finishes. 

Otabek takes his friend’s good advice and write down the address to bring Yuri to the next day. He can’t wait.

 

***

  
  


Yuri bursts open the door as soon as Otabek closed his laptop. The blonde skater had his skate bag slung over his shoulder, and still had his hair in a tight bun from practice. He seemed angry, perhaps this practice was a rough one. 

 

“Yura, you’re home early.” Otabek breathed as he moves over to his boyfriend by the door. He mumbles in reply. 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you?” Otabek says, teased.

“I said, Victor and the Pig sent me home. Said I was too sore…” He looks down at his feet as he walks over to the couch. He plops down in front of the television, but doesn’t turn it on yet.  

Otabek tries to suppress his laughter. He manages to calm his voice down.

“Well, why don’t you stretch?” Otabek suggests. Yuri looks longingly at Otabek, his eyes staring back at him. 

 

“I have a better idea.” Yuri suggests. He leans over to Otabek, and brushes his lips with his own. Otabek makes a noise of surprise but response anyways. Yuri pushes to his lips harder causing Otabek to open his mouth Yuri takes his chance and push his tongue forcefully into Otabeks mouth, he rolls his tongue over Otabeks lower lip and then devels in hard clicking their teeth slightly. Otabek groans at how needy Yuri is.

 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, doing all those things to me that we talked about. Bending me over the counter and fucking me. Your hands roughly pinning me down. Your cock, god Beka your cock, I’ve wanted to taste it all day”

Otabek growls at this. Yuri can feel Otabek growing underneath him. He rolls his hips in small circles.

“Yura” Otabek husks out.

Without thinking, Yuri grabbed the bottom of Otabek’s t-shirt and pulls it upwards, revealing his stomach. Yuri moves his lips down to Otabek’s neck, and slowly starts kissing his skin. He backed away for a short second as he completely removed Otabek’s shirt then returned to kiss his collarbone and neck. He left little purple marks, dotted across Otabeks warm skin. Otabek continues to say his name and he revels in it. 

 

Otabek ran his fingers roughly through Yuri’s blonde hair, untying it from it’s loose bun and pulled his head upwards. 

Yuri hears Otabek clearly this time. Otabek says his name coldly, looking straight at him. 

“Aren’t you forgetting who’s in charge here?” He responds to the younger blonde. 

 

Yuri gulps and stutters at Otabeks words trying to respond but failing. Otabek, stands up, letting Yuri slide off his lap and land on the floor. Otabek starts to walk towards their bedroom. 

“You coming.. Kitten?” 

Yuri all but scrambles to get up and catch up with Otabek. Otabek shakes his head lightly, the loose black hair moving with him.

“Crawl.” Otabek commands and looks to Yuri, in his eyes Yuri can see Otabek silently asking if he’s going to far.

 

Yuri drops to his hands and knees and crawls to the bedroom, Otabek looks pleased and walks in after Yuri. 

“Safeword is Cliford” Otabek says, Yuri nods and stays behind Otabek.

 

“On the bed, face down, ass up” Otabek says.

Yuri complies and does as he’s told. He hears Otabek move some stuff around, he goes to look over his shoulder to see that Otabek brought the armchair that they had in their room from the corner to in front of the bed and is sitting in it.

“Pull your tights down and underwear to your knees”

Yuri does so and flushes at the cool air that hits his exposed area. But he is so turned on he couldn’t care, he feels his hole pucker slightly at the feeling of Otabek watching him.

 

Otabek tosses some lube on the bed and Yuri understands right away. 

“Stroke yourself slowly while you prepare yourself” 

Yuri takes the lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers and swirls them together to warm it up.

 

Then, Yuri does exactly as he is told and starts prodding around his entrance. Yuri knees slightly at the soft pressure of his finger softening around his rim, his other hand goes to stroke his flushed pink cock to relieve some of the tension. 

 

Yuri inserts his first finger and pushes in more, soon as he inserts the first one he inserts a second. He can hear Otabek groan lightly behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see otabek palming lightly at his clothed cock. Yuri smirks and thinks he can get arise out of the man.

 

He removes his hand from his cock and uses it to spread his ass out to put his entrance in display Otabek moans heavily. He wants to touch Yuri, but he stays seated and instructs him to continue. Shamelessly, Yuri doesn't stop. 

 

By the time Yuri managed to insert the second finger, Otabek’s pants were unzipped, his cock pressing against his hand as he stroked it. He grinded slightly in the armchair. He started to pump his fingers faster, unrelenting on his prostate. He whined when he looked back at Otabek, still stoic face. 

 

“Beka, ah, come on… please. I ah, need you…”

Otabek didn’t move. He leaned back in the chair, hand still touching his cock. 

“No. Tell me what you want.” He huffed.

Yuri pants heavily. He curls his fingers inside of him. 

“I want you.. Ah, fill me up. I want you to fuck me. Make me scream, ah, with your fat cock buried deep inside me. I ah, please -” Yuri inserts a third finger. 

“AH- fuck, I... I am so wet. Please, I want you inside of me. I want to feel your cock deep in here.” He pushes his fingers in harder, scissoring them. 

 

Yuri’s knees buckles as he looks back at Otabek again. This time, he has one hand running through his black hair, the other, quickly stroking his cock. A wet patch appeared through his briefs, Yuri was content he could please Otabek in this way. 

“Yuri, don’t stop.” He stands up now, his hand still down his pants. He raises his free hand and slaps it across Yuris ass. It leaves a harsh red mark as Yuri’s breath hitches and he yelps. 

 

“Beka, please.” His fingers reach in farther, pushing deeper for more. He can feel that he is close. 

“Bek-ah please please, I’m going to come soon.”

Otabek grabs at the base of Yuris cock and squeezes enough to stop whatever flow Yuri had.

“You don't come until I say so” At that Otabek shoves another finger inside Yuri and starts probing along with the other three Yuri has inside himself. Yuri whimpers and grips the sheets.

 

Otabek releases his finger from Yuri and grabs a handful of Yuris hair and pulls on it so Yuri is sitting up on his knees, he yelps at the sudden movement, halting the pace of his fingers. Otabek yanks his head farther back to stretch.

“Gonna cum” Otabek rasps out. 

Otabek hand falters and he stutters his movements. He releases himself over Yuris flushed face and hair. Otabek lets go of Yuris hair and lets him drop down to the bed.

 

Otabek huffs calming from his high, he looks to Yuri who still has his fingers pumping inside himself, he sobbing now, rutting his hips into the mattress. Otabek leans over and looks down to Yuris flushed hole. He spits on it and shoves two of his fingers in and moves his other hand over to Yuris nipples. 

“Please, please I can’t, please I can't hold on anylonger, please let me cum” Yuris crying now, his face smushed into the mattress with his and Otabeks fingers pumping into him.

 

“Cum for me baby” Otabek whispers into his ear. 

Yuri practically screams and starts to release. He collapses onto the mattress his body shaking on endorphin high, he still crying, but softly now. He releases his fingers from his abused hole and curls in on himself.

 

Otabek panics a little at this, he goes over next to Yuri.

“Yura, baby, are you ok? Did I go to far, are you hurt, do you need anything, fuck I’m sor-” Otabeks rambling is cut off by Yuri smashing their lips together. The kiss is sweet, dirty sweet. Otabek relaxes a little.

 

He pulls back and looks to Yuri hoping to get a response. Yuris eyes are puffy and red rimmed, drool is collected around his mouth and he still looks blissed out. Yuri starts to thumb softly through Otabeks hair. 

“Yeah… I’m ok… Just give me a minute…” Yuri sighs out.

 

Yuri collapses onto the bed and brings Otabek down with him. They lay side by side, their hands interlaced. 

“Do you need anything? Water? A blanket?” Otabek asks, worried. Yuri pulls him back down, making sure that he is cuddled up beside him. 

 

“Okay okay, we can stay here. Is that what you want?” Otabek still looks concerned. Yuri nods and pulls in closer. Otabek wraps his arm around Yuris waist and pulls the blanket overtop of them. 

Yuri’s breathing slows down, his eyes close. 

“Hey Yura, do you want to talk about this?” Otabek doesn’t want to pressure Yuri so he says it very relaxed and calmly. 

“Yeah… I do.” Yuri answers, mumbling. “I really…” 

Otabek cuts Yuri off, going on a spur of apologies for what he did, how rough he was, that he can dial it back a little and that he didn’t really mean any of it, and how much he adores Yuri. Yuri just laughs to himself. He opens his eyes and sees that Otabek’s brown eyes are starting to fill with tears, his face is colored a pale pink. He is worried. 

 

“Beka… I, I loved it.” Yuri stutters. “I love it when you punish me, and when you hold me back and… and god, I think you are the most wonderful boyfriend I have ever had and I want to make this work with you. I really enjoyed this. If I wanted you to stop I would have told you the safeword or told you yellow or red. Trust me it was mind blowing fucking orgasmic” Yuri snickers slightly. 

Otabek exhales deeply. He places a soft kiss on Yuri’s forehead.

“I’m sorry Yura I got lost in the moment”

“Do it again please” Yuri murmurs into his ear.

 

“After lying down and resting there pulsing hearts, Yuri starts to squirm. 

“Otaaaaaabeekka” He whines

“Cleannn me up, m’to tired” Yuri slures. 

Otabeks chuckles and nods. He places a kiss on Yuris forehead and goes to grab a warm cloth and water for Yuri to drink.

He comes back and wipes Yuri down, stripping him of his sweaty workout clothes and dressing him in his normal sleepwear: briefs and a oversized t-shirt Otabek does the same.

 

He hands Yuri the water to drink and rubs small circles on his hips and plays softly with his hair. Yuri starts to doze off. Its around 10:30 pm and they haven't eaten supper. Otabek sighs and is content with letting supper be a late night one and order something for later. For now he wants Yuri to rest. He kisses his lover on the head and wraps his arms protectively around his waist. He sighs. 

“Goodnight Yura”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT. We really want criticism on this work, its our first time writing like this.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism, add ons and suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
